


He gave me Daffodils on graduation day

by hoyamilk



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Highschool crush, M/M, Moving On, Puppy Love, Seokmin had a crush on Jaehyun as a plot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, honestly he's relatable, seokmin being a mess, this is actually a little sad uwu, unrequited love is always sad, whipped!seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyamilk/pseuds/hoyamilk
Summary: Maybe it would end up differently, if I talked to you more...
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	He gave me Daffodils on graduation day

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I postponed on publishing 3 other fanfictions that came up before this, because I love Seokmin and ugh, his high-school days with Jaehyun was super adorable and fluffy. Like, I've been there too Seokminnie, tbh if Jaehyun was my classmate, I'd be scared to talk to him too. Just like what Seokmin said, he's too handsome ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

It was weird seeing him again.

Like finding your ugly old sweatshirt in the back of your closet again. You never knew you had it, it was ugly, and you hated it. You never wore it, but for some reason, it's still in your damn closet. Eventually though, you forgot about it, and it's been hiding in your closet like a hibernating bear for years.

Seokmin wished that he could just be an ugly old sweatshirt and hide in a closet forever. Or whatever feelings that's creeping back in his heart but instead of hiding it, he needs to throw away it soon. Crushes like this shouldn't last or, in this case, come and go and come back again. It isn't supposed to be the _meeting your old highschool crush_ day, Seokmin doesn't even know if that day even exists or he's just an unlucky piece of shit. The world guessed that it's a perfect day to crap on him for some reason. Right in front of his friends. In public. Yeah, Seokmin just needs another embarassing thing to remember about. 

Seokmin feels like a teenager again, and it's not good feeling. He feels like as if the once pimples and baby fats are coming back. The classmates, the desks, assignments, teachers, school festivals and painfully long exams. Cram schools and convenience stores. Hot buns and Pepsis. He remembers high school. Milky skin. Tall figure. Deep dimples. Kind and warm smile. Peaches. He thought of peaches for some reason. And a small carton of strawberry milk from a vending machine. An extra box of lead for mechanical pencils. Faber Castell erasers, erasils? It's that thing he always borrows. Second year of high school, 3rd quarter, 2nd row and 1st column--it all lead to him. Is he timetravelling?

Because right in front of him, is Jung Jaehyun. In the flesh. With his handsome face, cute dimples, and those _unsuprisingly_ buff arms that made Seokmin jealous over his. The perfect Adonis baby. The embodiment of visual. His first lover, er, high school romance? Was there even a romance? Whatever it was, it was awkward and... He never wanted to relive it again.

Seokmin hoped it's his bad eyesight doing tricks on him. There's no way it's him. Jung Jaehyun would never-

Nope, it's Jaehyun. With Mingyu no less. That guy makes friends so fast, Seokmin can't count how many he'd brought on their usual hangouts, as plus ones like it's already a given. Jaehyun is Mingyu's plus one. Jaehyun is Mingyu's friend. Meaning this wouldn't be the last time that he'll get to see his fucking gorgeous face. And what the hell, he's getting nervous, why the hell is he nervous? He can feel his armpits getting sweaty. Was this always this hot? No, it's nearing winter. Sweating in winter is not normal, right? Is he getting sudden inconvenient mutant powers because of a suddenly returned still handsome love interest. What the hell was he even saying? _Fuck, why are you so handsome? Why can't you be ugly for a change? You'd do my life better to be honest._

Seokmin thought once over that he could just leave and excuse himself, maybe he could say that Jeonghan asked him to play Maple Story again, and Seokmin just missed to play it like so bad and he should just go because it's a once in lifetime oppurtunity, and that maybe he'll never get to play ever again, so he really really just needs to go. Or he could say Soonyoung reminded him to return his jacket and _oh shit, what the hell_ \- Seokmin froze as he saw them nearing even closer, Mingyu bouncing on his heels like a puppy seeing his owner, waving his hands like a tube man. It's too late, there will be no cheesy escapades in this segment. Jung Jaehyun (a gorgeous baby angel that god sent because why not put another handsome dude on earth?) is really in front of him, laughing with, no, laughing at Mingyu. Still handsome like high school was never a few years ago. Again, holy shit.

This is really happening. Like those chic-flicks and dramas that Seokmin watches on a lazy Sunday in the dorms.

"Jaehyun." Seokmin practically squeaks, body becoming rigid. Minghao, who was beside him, raised his eyebrows in confusion. Seokmin was known to do boisterous and eccentric stuff, but this was sort of different. Because Seokmin doing questionable things _quietly_ is a rarity. 

"What? Speak up." Minghao's eyebrows furrow, leaning over to Seokmin, removing one of his air pods. Seokmin fidgets even more because of Minghao's questioning and from the fact that Jaehyun's practically in front of me. It suddenly feels so much refreshing, like having a luxurious vacation, like eating watermelons on the beach, and happy things. Even though he was not that near, Seokmin can smell him. He smells like summer. He smells like the sun, does the sun even have a smell? He doesn't know. But what he does know that he's being a creep for trying smell him. _Was I this weird, fuck me._

He feels like he's out of his mind.

And holy crap, this must be what other people feel when they hang out with Jaehyun. What more if you get to date Jaehyun- He can feel his neck getting warmer, that idea would be a _dream_. Seokmin can feel his heart skydiving, he feels like he's floating, he feels his stomach having this weird butterflies, and he doesn't know if it's infatuation or if he's just feeling nauseous.

So, Seokmin didn't even reiterate the name he just uttered because his brain kinda fried. Minghao rolled his eyes at his friend, before looking at the newcomers. Minghao was cool, so introductions were cool. Seokmin wishes he could project such coolness around very attractive men like Minghao. Mingyu doesn't count because he's a goofball. His other friends are very attractive too, he appreciates their beautiful faces but Jaehyun just hits differently to him.

"'Sup loser. 'Sup loser's plus one."

"Heyyo, sorry if I'm little late. This is Jaehyun." Mingyu looked small in his big coat, he shakes off the snow nestled on his hair. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Uh, You must be Wonwoo?" Jaehyun, the ever elegant and magnificent angel, said. Seokmin almost didn't caught what Jaehyun. Almost. Because he did. And that was one of the craziest shit he heard. How can you mistaken- Minghao's face fell hard that Seokmin wanted to try and catch it, he looks like ate lemons for breakfast. Junhui likes sour things, right? Lmao.

 _Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit._ Did he just say that? Did he really say that? Holy fuck- Seokmin was seconds away from laughing his head off, mouth wide open, plus the seal slapping that always accompanied it. But remembers that the Great Jung Jaehyun was here, he couldn't show such face because like any admirer to a crush, he wants to impress him. _Be cool, be cool, be cool_. Knowing Jaehyun was there, like real and just real, makes Seokmin want to puke.

Minghao's face looked like he was offended. Like someone stole his dog or something, not John Wick level though. His eyes comically widen and it suddenly squints, like Spider-man but at the same time not Spider-man, because there's a nasty scowl on his lips, Seokmin's really just not good at wording his visualizations. He just knows Minghao was annoyed. You know, Minghao sometimes is just a menopaused grumpy cat. Do cats even-

"Uh, what the hell?" Minghao's snaps his head so sharply that Seokmin thinks it might fall off, his disgusted face still plastered, looking at Mingyu like _he_ was the one who stole his dog. If this was a normal day, Seokmin would be cackling now, but no. Today was not a normal day. Jung Jaehyun is within arm's reach, breathing probably the 16 percent of oxygen, 78 percent nitrogen and that little carbon dioxide that Seokmin just exhaled. Holy shit. Seokmin squirms beside Minghao like there's a worm inside his ass. Seokmin can see it now, Jaehyun saying that he used to go to the same high school as Seokmin and Seokmin would profess his undying crush, because it's not love, to him. Some people would think, why the fuck did he do that? He'll scare him away, that creepy fuck. Why? Why, they must ask? Because Seokmin is an idiot, an impulsive idiot who blurts out shit when he's into much pressure. 

Jaehyun was confused at Minghao's response. Aww. Seokmin just wants to ruffle his gorgeous hair.

Mingyu looks so distressed that it makes Seokmin want to laugh more. He was whispering-yelling to Jaehyun about indoor voices and saying stuff like it was supposed to be a goddamn secret. But, well, it was pretty obvious. Shit, he wants to laugh so much that he feels like his bladder is getting fuller. Shit. Don't take a leak. Don't take a leak.

"Hey, Mingyu! What did you tell him? How am I your lover boy?"

Jaehyun looks so apologetic and sincere that Seokmin fought his hardest to not coo. He was saying things that he thought it was him because he said he wore glasses, he had black hair, and that he acts and looks like kitten. Seokmin doesn't know how Mingyu describes Wonwoo, but he knows it's just sap, sap, sappy. And the more he hears Jaehyun say it, the more he matches words to picture, it kinda looks like Minghao.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I was mistaken!" Jaehyun bows like 90 degrees. Seokmin, he doesn't know why, imagines Jaehyun bowing to his parents like that when he asks for his hand in marriage, not if, because Seokmin is a big dreamer. Seokmin can see his life flashing by, they'd have three kids, 2 boys 1 girl because he wants to spoil the girl, and he wants 2 boys so that when his baby girl gets heartbroken, they'll protect her- okay, what the fuck was that? That was Seokmin in his truest form, fantasizing his married life with Jaehyun. Will they be married one day? Maybe, he hopes. There are like what chances? More than 40 percent _probably_ , is he hoping too high-

"Hey Seokmin, stop making that face. You look like you're about to take a shit." Minghao snickers, rolling his eyes. Seokmin suddenly jolts. Stop fantasizing, damn it. Seokmin becomes more hyper aware, remembering that, what the fuck has he been doing oh my god, Minghao is here. And Minghao is like a little detective who knows shit under his nose without asking something. Why does he only remember now? What the fuck, what the fuck, WHAT THE FUC-

"Anyways, I'm not that idiot's crush. Name's Minghao." Minghao being the gentle dragon that he is, turned his head towards Jaehyun and gave him a small smile, sticking out his hand for Jaehyun to shake. Did Seokmin ever mentioned that he found Minghao extremely cool? If he did say it, he would say it again because it's true. He remembered one time when they went on a horror house, and Minghao, being his cool self, wasn't scared at all. Seokmin was thankful that Minghao was there. But now, now he kinda wish Minghao would stop looking at him like he knows the fuck he was thinking. Like he could read Seokmin's mind, and ugh, Seokmin's just scared on how much Minghao might know. 

Minghao looked at him pointedly when Seokmin stood quiet beside him. Normally Seokmin would introduce himself, but Seokmin hoped Jaehyun might recall some memories, and you know, might actually already know him? Jaehyun would remember him, it's not he's-

_Jaehyun looked at him with expectant eyes, as if wanting his name, like he didn't know already._

"And that other idiot's name is Seokmin." Rolling his eyes like it's his thing, Minghao said as he slaps his hand on Seokmin's shoulders. 

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Jaehyun."

"I know." Seokmin manages to blurt. Cursed his big mouth.

"You know, because, you know, since Mingyu said your name earlier? Right?"

Seokmin felt like his heart was anchored deep down the Mariana Trench. He fought and tried to conceal how his face immediately fell.

"You're a savage. Classy, bougie, ratchet."

"What did I tell you about doing Tiktok dances on public."

"To never do it. Because it's embarrassing."

**Author's Note:**

> whaddya think??? ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒


End file.
